Zade Kotaba
Zade Kotaba (ザデ こたば) is a 17 year old jōnin hailing from Konohagakure. His parents were Ayame Kotaba and Akuma Misuto and his cousin, Kinzoku Ōji. He is the last user of the Spirit Technique, and also of the Kotaba Clan, thanks to the akatsuki's Ōgama Satsujin. Zade also commonly goes by the name of the 'Spirit King'. Appearance Zade is aged 17. He has short dark blue hair with his bangs swept to the side of his face. He has blue eyes that are normally half closed, wears a white T-shirt, a black long sleeved jacket, and black slacks. He likes to ignite spirit chakra on his hand regularly, as he feels the odd warmth 'calms' him. Other noticeable apparel are one white ring on Zade's left thumb, which is a keepsake from his missing father, Akuma Misuto. Personality Zade Kotaba is a man you don't exactly want to get on the bad side of. He has been known to show different personalities to different people, but usually shows a hard-to-break serious and strong personality, never losing his cool. He can however, take a demonic and evil alias when enjoying a fight, taunting and grinning evilly. Despite the previous, to people he knows well, he is very kind and friendly towards, and in Korasu's case, extremely friendly, showing signs of love. With his cousin, Zade has a major rivally and he always gets into fights which end in a draw. Background Zade Kotaba is the child of Ayame Kotaba and Akuma Misuto. When Akuma was judged as a criminal, Zade was still only 1 month old and Ayame had to bring up him by herself, with the help of Surā Kotaba, who was Zade's mentor when he turned 8, as well as his uncle. A great privilege, as Surā was the strongest of all the Kotaba Clan. After a year of training, Zade joined the ninja academy, and graduated into the rank of Genin when he was 10. He was directed into a team made up of himself, Korasu, and Kinzoku Ōji, who by coincidence was his cousin. This was lead by Kuro Nara, and they completed much more than the average mission count, due to Kinzoku and Zade's massive amount of power, earning them the title 'Child of Hope', and allowing them to go on a few C and B rank missions. After 4 years of training and missions, Zade was entered into the Chūnin Exams with the rest of his team. The first test; he written exams, Zade aced, and Kinzoku used his Magnetic Release to feel the metal in the pencil and copy movements. Korasu excelled also. In the second event, where they had to retrieve both a heaven and earth scroll, they had difficulty, but still managed to get along in the exam. They battled 9 teams on the way, three of which proved an equal match. They ran away twice, and were able to get into the third exam. In the third event, Zade had to battle Orochimaru, and the fight lasted one and a half hours before Zade finally took the victory. After graduating as a Chūnin, he quickly went on to be one of the youngest Jōnin. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Demon Pact Spirit Technique Spiritual Reincarnation Spirit Form Ninjutsu Taijutsu Bukijutsu Genjutsu Intelligence Trivia *Zade Kotaba's pictures are actually Rei Ogami from Code: Breaker. *Zade's theme song is Hologram by Nico Touches the Walls. Link Credits InfoBox Picture: OriginalBlackStar on DeviantArt. Link